Venganza
by setsuna-GW
Summary: Duo y Quatre son 2 vampiros en busca de la venganza contra los decendientes de Odin Low si saber que entre ellos encontraran a ... Sin embargo ellos no son vampiros comunes, ellos estan bajo un hechizo el cual...
1. seres

Hola nn, soy setsuna y este es una de mis locuras por decirlo de cierta manera, es el primero que publico y espero que sea de su agrado ademas que tambien sea coherente nnU.

Si no la hago bien T.T mejor digamenlo y lo quito ok(Bueno si no recibo ningun review en 1 semana doy por entendido que no les gusto y lo quito TT)

Nota: ninguno de los chicos Gundam me pertenecen (¬.¬Por desgracia o por suerte para ellos nnU) que mas quisiera yo UU en primera yo hubiera quitado a relela. (lo siento por sus admiradoras por que tengo pensado que no la metere si no cumple un papel importante, ò.ó).

Ya fue mucha platica y ahora disfruten el primer capitulo.

capitulo 1

venganza...

"Cuando el dia se haga noche..."

(En las frias calles 2 Jovenes iban caminando...)

Otra noche mas vagando por las calles de Inglaterra, otra noche en la cual otr vida se extinguira en mis brazos, tantas veces he querido morir para no hacerlo pero el instinto, el instinto y la venganza me ayudan a seguir aqui junto a mi compañero pero debo de reconocer algo, cada vez que me alimento la oscuridad que existe en mi se alegra aquella que goza con el sentimiento ajeno, aquella que no conoce ahora los sentimientos mas hermosos es aquella que me mantiene "vivo". Tal vez por eso soy lo que soy, sin embargo, todos tenemos esa parte oscura pero que solo suele despertar debes en cuando, cualquier angel se puede llegar a convertir en un demonio quien iba a pensar que dos seres como mi pareja y yo unos seres a los cuales todos denominan como "hermosos" sean en verdad angeles de la muerte, seres inmortales que viven de la muerte de otros... Vampiros como ahora nos denominan los mortales, si eso somos, seres que no estan vivos ni muertos, solo estan vagando por el mundo con una sed a la cual nunca logran satisfacer, no siempre hemos sido asi pero por "el" lo somos.

-Duo- un joven de cabellera rubia, tez palida y unos ojos aqua miran preocupado a un joven de cabellera larga atada en una trenza y unos ojos de color azul-violeta.

-Que pasa Quatre?-

-Eso mismo te pregunto, que te pasa? te hable y no me escuchaste- el joven rubio se para en seco y agacha la mirada

-ya Quatre, sabes que no fue mi intención, pero tenemos que alimentarnos - Duo se acerca y le alsa la barbilla a Quatre al mismo tiempo que acerca su rostro - Vamos no quiero que te enojes conmigo mi niño - se acerca a los labios y deposita un pequeño beso.

Quatre a pesar de ser como yo aun tiene ese toque que lo hace ver indefenso, sentimental, sin duda alguna un angel, simplemente alguien que decea ser amado y amar...¿Sera por eso que esta conmigo, que comparte esta maldicion, o ¿sera la venganza? ... ¿Buscara en mi un amor, y si es eso... el sabe que en mi corazón el es mi compañero, mi amante, es alguien que me atrae y que quiero mucho pero no es amor, de eso estoy seguro, es algo que no volvere a sentir, pero... ¿Es que acaso esta conmigo esperando encontrar entre los tantos viajes que hacemos, el ser que lo ame por lo que es y al cual pueda dar su corazon?...entonces...¿Que pasara conmigo?.

-Duo tengo hambre, nos vamos-

¿Acaso crees en el hechizo que "el" nos lanzo Quatre¿Tienes esa esperanza, es cierto que una parte se cumple pero en verdad algun día seremos libres?.

Te miro y te sonrio, es increible que te duela un simple rechazo y que un simple beso y una sonrisa te devuelva los animos, eres divertido, si no te conociera diria que eres muy inocente, pero te conosco y se como puedes llegar a ser si te enojas o tienes hambre, no por nada llevamos tanto tiempo juntos.

-Vamos Q-chan es horade irnos, sino estaremos muy deviles para hacer ciertas "cositas" nn no crees?-

-Duo! ¬¬', solo piensas en eso?-

-Puede ser o/o ahora, nos vamos nn - Duo y Quatre continuan su camino

Ahora que lo pienso, ( ahora si piensas Duo! o, no es cierto, te amo Duo aunque se enoje He-chan) algunas veces cuando estoy contigo me olvido de lo que soy y vuelvo a ser ese joven de 17 años al cual le gustaba bromear con todos, reir, e incluso llorar por cualquier pequeñes, es extraño.

No me habia dado cuenta pero hemos llegado al bar, es hora de buscar otra victima. Entramos al bar y pedimos algo de beber, el lugar esta algo oscuro, las luces son algo opacas y hacen del bar un lugar misterioso, esperamos y como es costumbre algunos cuantos nos observan, buscan nuestra atencion pero muy pocos se acercan.No es buena idea que nos vean conversando con nuestras vistimas, por lo general ellos nos siguen y no es dificil atraparlos, ellos buscan su propia muerte, por lo general no dejamos pistas de lo que en verdad paso pero esta vez será diferente, sentimos la escencia de algo que nos llama la atención desde hace una semana lo sentimos, es la misma escencia que dejan ellos, aquellos que andamos buscando para destruirlos como su antecesor destruyo a aquel ser que amabamos, es la escencia de la sangre inmortal derramada pidiendo que sean vengados, es tiempo de llamar su atención, el tiempo de la venganza esta cerca y los herederos de Odin Low morirán, y pensar que creimos haber terminado con nuestra venganza cuando fue destruido ese cazador, pero como ibamos a saber que dejo un hijo y que al igual que el seria un cazador, pero, debemos de reconocer algo, fue muy astuto de su parte al cambiarle el apeido, ahora sabemos que son muchos sus decendientes pero solo unos cuantos siguen su ejemplo, los podria contar con los dedos de las manos.

-Duo, has estado muy callado, es por ellos-  
-Si-  
-crees buena idea atraerlos de esta manera-  
-creo que es lo mejor, ellos vendran a su propia muerte, o tienes una mejor idea-  
-ya hemos estado llamando la atencion desde hace una semana y ellos no aparecen-  
- es cierto, tal vez ya se fueron de aqui-

Estaban tan conocentrados en sus propios pensamientos que o notaron que 2 personas se acercaban a su mesa

-Hola, mi nombre es Alex y el de aqui es mi compañero Alan-

-Hola nn mi nombre es Quatre y el es Duo-

-Mi amigo Alex y yo hemos estado observandolos y ustedes son amgos a me equivoco-

-no, no se equivocan verdad Quatre -

-Nos permiten acompañarlos-

-Claro nn, verdad Duo "Ya tenia hambre"-

Despues de unas cuantas horas cuatro jovenes se retiraban sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todos en el bar ya estaban sumamente mareados para saber que es lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

continuara...

Bueno este es el primer capitulo espero que les resulte interesante, aunque quiero decirles que no todo es lo que parece. y este es una avance de lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo (si es que existe un segundo, solo de ustedes depende )

En nuestro siguiente capitulo:

oficial 1 -Hey, ustedes, no pueden estar aqui!- Dos jovenes de aproimadamente 18 años voltean cuando escuchan el comentario, sin embargo siguen su camino.  
oficial 1 -Que no escucharon, no pueden estar aqui- Iba a correr hacia ellos cuando  
oficial 2 -Espera, no sabes quienes son ellos-  
oficial 1 - A que te refieres-  
oficial 2 -ellos son dos de los mejores agentes de Londres y vienen investigando estos extraños asesinatos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voz1 -ellos estan aqui-  
voz2-lo se-  
voz1-tenemos que hablarle-  
voz2-ya lo hice, no tardara en llegar-  
voz1- el tambien quiere jugar creo que es buena idea que venga-

comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo ecepto virus son bienvenidos


	2. enemigos?

Bueno 1ro que nada gracias por el apoyo.

Aqui el segundo capitulo:

Recuerden que no todo es lo que parece.

"..." pensamientos

-...- dialogos

capitulo 2

Enemigos?

Hora: 4:00 am  
Lugar: afueras del reino zan, callejón 156 (¬.¬ que no se vea que no puedo inventar un nombre u.uU) .  
Reporte: 2 sujetos nombres desconocidos hasta el momento han sido encontrados muertos con las manos atadas en una escalera de emergencia, se tiene claro que es un ajuste de cuentas por un mensaje escrito con sangre, se sospecha que es de uno de una de las victimas el mensaje es el siguiene: " Estamos demaciado cerca de vosotros pero no se dan cuenta, la venganza esta cerca", se presume que el ataque fue alrededor de la 1:30 de la mañana, se escucharon forcejeos segun un testigo, la denuncia fue hecha a las 1:35.  
Causa de muerte: desangramiento, se presume que fueron torturados en el momento que agonizaban, presentan cortadas en pecho, espalda y brazos.

Un gran escandalo se hizo rapidamente,ya que una noticia como esa no pasa desapercibida tan facilmente y menos en esa parte del reino, aunque habia muchos lugares de ambiente no soelen pasar ese tipo de cosas, las patrullas de los oficiales se encontraban cerrando el paso hacia esa calle, las bandas rojas de "NO PASAR" se encontraban rodeando todo el lugar proximo,los peritos se encontraban tomando huellas digitales de los cuerpos, estos seguian colgados esperando que dieran a conocer la verdadera causa de la muerte, otros de ellos estaban en la pared del callejon recogiendo las muestras de sangre para dar a conocer si la sangre pertenecia a alguno de los occisos y algunos tomaban fotos del lugar, unos testigos eran retirados de ahi, y algunos periodistas tomaban fotos del lugar, pero fueron sacados para que no interfieran en la investigación.

Son las 4:15 y dos jovenes se acercan al lugar, siendo observando por medio de unos binoculares por otros dos que esta arriba de un edificio cercano.

oficial -Hey, ustedes, no pueden estar aqui!- Dos jovenes de aproimadamente 18 años voltean cuando escuchan el comentario, sin embargo siguen su camino.  
-Que no escucharon, no pueden estar aqui- Iba a correr hacia ellos cuando  
-Espera, no sabes quienes son ellos-  
- A que te refieres-  
-ello son detectives del reino Kona, vienen investigando estos extraños asesinatos-  
.-Pero son muy jovenes-  
- Segun me he enterado, vienen persiguiendo este caso desde hace 2 meses-  
-aun asi no tienen permiso del principe para estar obstruyendo las investigaciones de aqui-  
-claro que los tienen ellos se mueven rápido, no se andan con rodeos-

en la ecena del crimen...

-Que creen que hacen aqui, este no es lugar para curiosos-  
-Disculpe, pero nosotros somos los encargados de este caso- Dice el joven mas alto sacando una hoija firmada el cual les daba a entender a los oficiales de ahi que ellos debian ser permitidos para que realizaran sus propias investigaciones y que se les apoyara en caso de ser necesario.  
-lo siento mucho pero es que... son muy jovenes-  
- eso le dara a entender que no debe juzgar a la gente por su apariencia- habla el compañero del anterior  
-si. lo siento, pueden pasar, pero espero tener tambien su cooperacion para resolver este caso-  
-Si, lo tendra por cierto mi nombre es Duo Maxwell y el de mi compañero Quatre Reberba Winner-  
-Mucho gusto joven Maxwell y Winner, mi nombre es Kazuo y soy el oficial a cargo de este crimen-  
-El gusto es nuestro y por favor llameme solamente Quartre-  
-Y a mi solamente Duo, me molesta tanta formaildad-  
-Esta bien Duo-  
-Digame que es lo que opina del caso Kazuo-  
-Que estos jovenes estaban involucrados en algo que no sabian, Sus nombre son Alex y Alan, eran buenos amigos y lo ultimo que se tiene es que estubieron en un bar y que salieron con compañia, hasta ahorita se desconoce quienes eran, aunque segun dicen era 2 jovenes muy atractivos, pero con la oscuridad del lugar no lograron identificar bien los rasgos, el vigilante del bar no se acuerda de nada-  
- Por lo visto lograron ocultar bien sus pistas esas personas-  
-Así es Quatre-  
-Y que opinan del mensaje que esta escrito en la pared-  
- Que es una amenaza, los peritos ya confirmaron que se trata de la sangre de Alex, sin embargo el de la palabra venganza pertenece a Alan, y esta escrita con otra letra, se sospecha que 2 personas fueron las que escribierno el mensaje-  
-Son muy buenos en sus investigaciones-  
-gracias Quatre, viniendo de un joven atractivo e inteligente como usted es un gran honor, bueno los dejo para que hagan sus investigaciones, espero que despues nos manden una copia de lo que saben hacerca de este caso y que nosotros no hayamos notado-  
-Esta bien y cuente con ello-Menciono un confundido Quatre

Kazou deja a los detectives que revisen el lugar mientras el va a entrevistar al testigo que escucho la pelea, el testigo estaba muy confundido y no sabe que es lo que paso solo vio como 2 jovenes un hombre y una mujer de larga cabellera desaparecian del lugar dejando 2 cuerpos sin vida.  
Quatre y Duo "Investigan" que es lo que se sabe del caso, sin darle mucha importancia, ya que sabian lo sucedido.

Por otra parte 2 jovenes vestidos de negro observan a los detectives y el mensaje...

Voz1-ellos estan aqui-  
Voz2-lo se-  
-tenemos que hablarle-  
-ya lo hice, no tardara en llegar-  
- el tambien quiere jugar creo que es buena idea que venga-  
-Que opinas de esos 2 investigadores-  
-Que son muy jovenes y que segun mis investigaciones ellos estuvieron en el lugar del crimen unas horas antes, y no se lo mencionaron al oficial  
-Ellos estaban seguros de que algo ocurriria-  
-Es demaciada casualidad-  
-El mensaje es para nosotros-  
-Si y esos jovenes son muy sospechosos, Heero-  
-Tenemos que investigarlos a fondo, tal vez ellos saben mas de lo que aparentan-  
-Crees que ellos sean, los que andamos buscando-  
-No lo se Trowa pero, a medio día lo sabremos-  
-No te endiendo-  
-Eso lo comprenderas en un momento, vamos-

Regresando a la ecena del crimen...

"Quatre es mejor retirarnos"  
"Eso creo, siento que nos observan"  
"Quien no, somos los mas hermosos inmortales n.n"  
"No cambias Duo u.uU"

Despues de una "ardua" (Creo que asi se escribe) investigación deciden retirarse.

-Bueno creo que nos retiramos oficial, respecto a nuestros informes se los haremos lleguar a mas tardar en 3 días-  
-Esta bien Duo y nos vemos después Quatre-  
-Si, nos veremos en otra ocación-  
-eso espero-

Duo y Quatre van retirandose de la ecena cuando sienten que los vienen siguiendo.

"Duo, los sientes"  
"si, son 2"  
"los esperamos " Quatre sonrie de una manera unica que solo aparece cuando decea hacer alguna maldad (Quatre mi angelito es malo Buaaaaaaaa ;-;, pero eso hay que remediarlo)  
"no estaria mal"

Los 2 vampiros se detienen de forma bruca que hace que los perseguidores se sorprendan.

-Salgan de ahí- Grita Duo pero Quatre solo alcanza a sonreir cuando ve a dos personas salir de la oscuridad.  
-Pero veamos que tenemos aqui, 2 ladrones que creen que podran contra nosotros Duo-  
-Te estas equivocando, nosotros solo veniamos a preguntar algo sobre su caso- Les dice el joven de mirada fria  
-Y para eso te escondias entre las sombras- Quatre queda viendo a los 2 jovenes que estan en frente de el, uno traia unos pantalones azules de mezclilla y una camisa de color negro, este poseia unos hermosos hojos cobalto, por otro lado estaba un joven unos centimetros mas alto que el otro, este poseia un pantalon de mezclilla negra y una camisa de color verde, este otro poseia unos ojos verdes y tenia un corte de pelo extraño, ambos se veian de una edad aprox. de 20 años.

-Eso es culpa de mi primo, le dije que les preguntaramos directamente pero le daba pena con unos jovenes tan atractivos, disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Trowa Barton y el nombre de mi primo es Heero Yuy somos Parientes por parte de nuestras madres-  
-No tenias que darles tantas explicaciones-  
-Pero estos jovecitos se los merecian, de seguro los asustamos nn-  
-Quisieran, para su información, nos sabemos cuidar muy bien-

Quatre ya tenia ganas de pegarles por lo altaneros pero no iba negar que les atraia y que serian un buen entretenimiento por unos días, Duo vio que Quatre se habia quedado callado, eso le extraño mucho, pocas veces Quatre se queda callado de esa manera asi que le leyo la mente y le agrado la idea de sui compañero, asi que ambos acordaron que se divertirian un tiempo.

-Siento si los ofendi, pero necesitamos la información-  
-Y se puede saber para que lo quieren- A Duo le extrañaba que 2 jovenes quisieran esa información.  
-Bueno, al igual que ustedes nosotros somos detectives y esperamos resolver este caso para hacernos famosos como ustedes-  
-No crea en todo lo que se cuenta de nosotros joven Trowa-  
-Pero acabo de comprobar que una parte es cierta-  
-Cual si se puede saber-  
-Que son unos angeles-  
-Gracias por el cumplido, pero nos tenemos que retirar, ya va a amanecer y necesitamos descanzar un poco, llevamos toda la noche investigando y estamos cansados, con su permiso Trowa, Heero- Duo agarra a Quatre y estan a punto de irse  
-La informacion-  
-No tenemos por que darcelas, pero si la quieren mañana por la noche se las pasamos-

Heero sospechaba que ellos eran los seres que ellos andaban buscando, asi que seria mejor probarlos y ver sus reacciones

-Creo que seria mejor a las 3 en el restaurante "Moon", para analizarla mejor y saber cual sera el proximo punto de ataque-  
-Esta bien, pero en la tarde vamos a estar muy ocuapdos y talvez no logremos localizarlos- Duo sospechaba algo, pero seguiria el juego  
-Entonces nosotros iremos por ellos-  
-Heero no creo que nos puedas localizar Duo y yo no nos quedamos en un solo lugar, intentaremos ir pero no aseguramos nada-  
-Otro asunto que queriamos hablar con ustedes es por que no le dijeron al detective que ustedes habian estado en el bar antes de que se cometiera el asesinato-  
-Heero ahora dudaras de nosotros-  
-Es demaciada coincidencia Quatre, el que ustedes anduvieran ahí- A Duo no le gustaba la forma en la que Heero iba contra ellos y como Trowa nadamas veia la situación  
-Por si no lo sabias nosotros les venimos siguiendo la pista y sabemos la forma de actuar de esas personas, ademas como dice el mensaje ellos estan cerca, talvez nos siguierón y lo hicieron para retarnos.  
-Tal vez tengas razón pero eso lo veremos mañana a las 3 los estaremos esperando ¬.¬-

Ambos primos se retiran del lugar dejando a los 2 vampiros quienes se van a descanzar, faltaban pocos minutos para que los primeros rayos del sol salieran e iluminaran el reino y la prensa diera a conocer lo ocurrido esa mañana.

-Por que hiciste eso Heero-  
-Hice que-  
-El tratarlos de esa manera-  
-Por que son sospechosos, ellos estuvieron en el lugar del crimen antes de que se cometiera-  
-Pero ellos no presentan las caracteristicas de los vampiros-  
-Y que me dices de que ellos se van a descanzar antes de que amanesca-  
-Eso no dice nada, ademas sus ojos eran normales-  
-El hecho de que no presenten el color rojo no los descarta, dentro de unas horas lo sabremos si no se presentan iremos tras ellos, no te olvides que somos cazadores y que el que te guste el chico rubio no significa que no puede ser uno de ellos.

continuara...

En el siguiente capitulo.

Trowa.- Aun no llegan-  
Heero-No

En otro lugar

En una habitación oscura se oyen los gritos de alguien deseperado que tiene una pesadilla mientras su novio trata de despertarlo pero no lo consigue.

En una habitación

-Que opinas-  
-Son extraños, hay que tener cuidado-  
-opino lo mismo-

Espero no arruinar lo que venga n.n, se despide setsuna, tal vez noten muchas faltas de ortografia y concordancia pero es que lo hice mientras estaba en mis clases n.n (mis clases son aburridas u.uU y escribiendo me entretengo, ya se acabo la clase y nos estan sacando del laboratorio) ahora si nos vemos espero que en menos de una semana. chao


	3. parte de nuestro hechizo y pasado

Gomen ne!

Siento mucho la tardanza de esta actualización pero es que estaba en periodo de evaluaciones y me tuve que concentra en ello ¬.¬U, pero u.u, parece que no fue suficiente ;.; BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, snif,snif, reprobé Buaaaaaaaaaaaa. Y solo por que la inspiración me llegaba para escribir otros fics que esta en mi mente durante las horas de clase, espero publicarla al mismo tiempo que suba esta. Respecto a este ya lo tenia escrito en una hojas, pero como soy tan despistada no las encontraba, imaginense me encontraba todas las hojas excepto el inicio.

Ejem, Ejem, creo que fue mucha plática aquí el 3er, capitulo

Nota. Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por un tiempo en mis fic.

Warning… escena de lemon. Si no eres tolerante al yaoi y al lemon puedes salir si gustas

-……….- diálogos

"………" pensamientos

sss ………..sss sueños

**Capitulo 3 **

**Parte de nuestro hechizo y pasado**

(Vaya titulo no creen u.uU)

-Eso no dice nada, además sus ojos eran normales-

-El hecho de que no presenten el color rojo no los descarta, dentro de unas horas lo sabremos si no se presentan iremos tras ellos, no te olvides que somos cazadores y que el que te guste el chico rubio no significa que no puede ser uno de ellos.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Oscuridad, en ella se logran ver dos siluetas que están bajo la lluvia…………

-Por que lloras, debes ser fuerte- Lo dices mientras das una caricia en mi mejilla

-Yo no puedo, prométeme que no te iras como ellos- mis lagrimas caen por mis mejillas sin control.

-Sabes… muy bien… que…cof cof…Que yo no puedo controlar eso- Estas agonizando, tienes mucha fiebre, no se que hacer.

-Pero… ya no tendré a nadie, TU NO ME PUEDES DEJAR COMO ELLOS! - no, no quiero que te vallas

-Algún día encontraras a… alguien especial- Veo que das un gran suspiro, tus ojos se van cerrando y una pequeña sonrisa sale de tus labios, no se que hacer, que hago, no me puedes dejar, tu no!

-Solo, no cierres los ojos, Solo! No me dejes!- Por que te fuiste, por que me dejas, por que, Solo no me dejes!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-SOLO!-

Dúo despertaba muy agitado, se acababa de dormir hacia tres horas, en verdad había sido una noche muy agitada, eso de investigar tus propios crímenes es algo agotador, y por si fuera poco esos dos tipos, como si no fuera suficiente encontrar a los descendientes de ese maldito.

Quatre que estaba dormido a su lado no pudo evitar despertarse por el fuerte grito y automáticamente voltea a ver a Dúo.

-Dúo, Dúo que tienes?-

En verdad le había afectado demasiado ese sueño, hacia tanto tiempo que no se acordaba de su vida mortal, todo su pasado estaba lleno de pesadillas, de sueños rotos, de mucho dolor, pero aun así había algo o mas bien alguien que siempre le apoyaba en el momento que mas lo necesitaba y también, lo había olvidado a el, se había olvidado de Solo, su mejor amigo ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera olvidado, se sentía muy mal por haberlo hecho, que excusa pondría por haberlo olvidado, por haber olvidado la promesa que le hizo antes de que este muriera a causa de esa maldita enfermedad, una promesa que no era nada difícil, que tan difícil era nunca olvidar a tu mejor amigo, ese que estaba contigo en todo momento, ese que siempre te brindaba su amistad, que se sacrificaba por ti, que te daba su ración de comida cuando prácticamente se estaba muriendo de hambre, en que clase de monstruo se había convertido al olvidarlo después de haberle prometido que no lo haría.

-Dúo!-

El joven rubio seguía tratando de despertar a Dúo ya que este parecía que estaba en un trance

"Algún día encontraras a alguien especial", esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, y Solo no estaba equivocado poco después llego la persona que cambiaria todo su mundo "él" era alguien muy especial en todos los sentidos.

Cuando murió su amigo Dúo solo tenia 14 años y sin duda su sire era mucho, que decir mucho demasiado mayor que el, le ganaba por mas de 100 años, que para ser exactos eran 115 aunque no lo aparentaba, se veía entre los 17 y 20 años, poco después de convivir con el Dúo se entero de que su sire había sido convertido a los 18 en contra de su voluntad. Poco después de convivir con el año y medio fue transformado cuando cumplido los 17 años, sin duda alguna ellos eran muy felices, poco tiempo después llego Quatre y…

-DÚO!... Que tienes? Respondeme!-

Había pasado mucho tiempo que Dúo estaba así, Quatre se estaba asustando, no quería quedarse solo de nuevo

-Qu…Quatre?-

Dúo no logro contenerse más, su mente era un completo caos, toda su vida y su no vida pasaban por delante de sus ojos y le dolía, le dolía demasiado, de no ser por Quatre el probablemente se hubiera destruido después de que su Sire fue eliminado. Era demasiado los recuerdos, su vida había sido lo mejor estando con "él" y después de que Odin lo destruyo Quatre se había hecho cargo de el por estos años, no era el único con el dolor de perderlo, sabia muy bien que Quatre también sufría pero el era mas fuerte y no lo aparentaba, además que ya se había hecho a la idea de vengar su muerte. Ese se convirtió nuestro propósito, venganza, y después de concluirla buscar a la reencarnación de nuestro sire para pedirle perdón por ser tan débiles, por que por su culpa el había muerto.

Dúo no puedo resistirlo y abrazando a Quatre empezó a llorar.

-Dúo que tienes?-

A pesar que Dúo sabia todo de Quatre, esté no sabia nada del pasado de su compañero. Tal vez era el momento de contarle todo, Noooo, Era demasiado doloroso, y a horita solo quería olvidar, solo quería que alguien lo consolara y lo ayude a olvidarse de todo por un momento, talvez le diría todo cuando estuviera más calmado, cuando fuera más fuerte, a horita necesitaba olvidar.

Quatre viendo a Dúo trato de encontrar como podía ayudarlo, sentía la tristeza que rodeaba al trenzado y sabia que no podía ayudar en mucho, como era posible que el no pudiera ayudar a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, Quatre no quería que Dúo por laguna razón lo abandonara como lo hizo su padre.

El pasado de Quatre no era mejor que el de Dúo, fue mucho mas tormentoso, tal vez por eso se comportaba de una manera arrogante, frívola, llena de maldad y seducción ante los demás, siempre había sido así, pero ellos, las dos personas mas importantes de su vida vieron en él al verdadero Quatre.

Quatre provenía de un hogar que tenia muchos problemas, era hijo único y su padre lo maltrataba ya que siempre le reclamaba de la muerte de su madre que murió al momento de traerlo al mundo, a los 5 años fue a dar a las manos de su tío, aquel ser miserable que lo maltrataba, lo humillaba e incluso abusaba sexualmente de el, tanto que el estuvo muchas veces apunto de morir, era tanto el deseo que tenia de morir que incluso había intentado suicidarse, lastima que su tío lo había descubierto y le había dado una de las peores golpizas, claro que cuidando de que este no muriera, no quería satisfacer el deseo del rubio, el corazón de Quatre se había vuelto frió, su mirada que en esos momentos era opaca daban a conocer que su alma estaba destruida, aunque era conciente de que aun estaba vivo por la belleza que poseía, su tío al verse casi en la ruina lo obligo a prostituirse a partir de los 9 años, su cuerpo había sido tocado de muchas formas, todas brutales que les dejaban marcas en la piel, cansado de estar prostituyéndose y haciendo las labores de la casa esposado de pies y manos decidió escapar una noche, agarro un cuchillo y lo llevo a su cuarto escondiéndolo debajo de su almohada, hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer en ese día y después se fue a su cuarto a esperarlo, si el ya se había convertido en un puto y gato para su tío que mas daba si también se convertía en asesino, cuando llego su tío en la habitación de Quatre lo primero que hizo Quatre es dejar que su tío se sacie por ultima vez de su cuerpo y cuando este estaba mas dormido que despierto Quatre lo mató, después de ello agarro todo el dinero que encontró y ropa que utilizaría y se marcho, empezó una nueva vida en la cual era alguien que no se dejaba destruir y humillar, al contrario eso lo hacia el, lo que le había pasado lo había hecho fuerte y frió.

-Dúo ya no llores-

Ahora salía la parte inocente de Quatre, a Dúo le sorprendió mucho, eso solo sucedía cuando Quatre en verdad estaba preocupado, se seco las lagrimas y se separo de Q para regalarle una sonrisa, de un momento a otro se le vino a la cabeza una forma en la cual podría olvidar por un tiempo lo que sucedía, Quatre le vio extrañado pero igual que Dúo solo sonrió.

-Quatre me ayudas a olvidar?-

-Dúo-

No sabia que hacer, que es lo que quería olvidar Dúo? Y como lo planeaba olvidar,

La respuesta de la ultima pregunta llego a su mente cuando los labios de Dúo aprisionaron sus labios, Quatre al ver la desesperación de Dúo comenzó a responder, volviendo el beso mas apasionado, más salvaje.

-Dúo-

Una vez que este abandono el beso Quatre lo había entendido, o por lo menos eso creyó.

-Hazme tuyo Quatre-

Las orbes del rubio aumentaron de tamaño, estaba sumamente sorprendido, en todas las veces que compartían intimidad el siempre era el uke, por que ahora Dúo le pedía ser el seme?

-Dúo, estas seguro?-

Este solo asintió y tomo la iniciativa probando los labios de su amante.

(N/a.. Bueno este es el primer intento de Lemon que publico y espero que les guste, sino pues déjenme un review para que ya no escriba ninguna en este fic u.u)

Apenas un leve contacto, un roce de labios que poco a poco Quatre obligo a separarlos para introducir su traviesa lengua, Dúo al sentir el contacto comenzó a corresponder para convertir ese beso en un combate de lenguas que ceso cuando necesitaron respirar, renuentes de separarse se alejaron solo unos cuantos centímetros para después volver a empezar, poco a poco las manos de Quatre se desasieron de la parte superior de la pijama de Dúo y después el pantalón junto con la ropa interior sin romper el beso, Dúo por su parte hacia el mismo trabajo con la pijama de Q, después de haberse desecho de esas prendas Q fue recostándolo poco a poco hasta quedar encima de el, después de ello se deslizo abandonando los labios para deslizarse por la curvatura de su cuello y depositando pequeños besos, pero sin querer sus colmillos salen y sus ojos se ponen rojos demostrando lo que es, no le toma mucha importancia a aquello y lo aprovecha rozando su cuello con sus colmillos, lo anterior provoca pequeños gemidos por parte del trenzado que se aferra a la cama mientras que Quatre desplazaba sus manos por la espalda de Dúo, sus labios seguían descendiendo encontrándose con sus pequeñas tetillas y darle tiernos besos y unas cuantas mordidas, momentos después se posan en la cadera para bajar y rozar parte del miembro despierto de su compañero

-Quatre!...-

Quatre sabia que Dúo no había sido uke desde que "él" había desaparecido así que tenia que prepararlo, agarro el miembro excitado del trenzado y le comenzó a dar pequeños roces con la lengua, para después metérselo a la boca y sacarlo lentamente, torturándolo y volviendo a repetir el acto mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Dúo reaccionaba a las caricias y de momentos se arqueaba y daba pequeños gemidos, las manos de Quatre no estaban fijas en un solo lugar, una de estas se desplazaban por el cuerpo del trenzado y la otra lo hacía tocar el cielo mientras que tocaban el pequeño orificio por el cual su miembro pronto se abriría el paso.

-Quatre… yo… me….ah… espera-

Sin embargo Quatre seguía atormentándolo, pero cuando sintió que Dúo estaba por llegar al clímax se detuvo provocando en el trenzado una protesta.

-Por que hiciste e…-

Los labios de Dúo fueron sellados por la traviesa boca de Quatre que había vuelto a subir, al momento de separarse Quatre metió uno de sus dedos a la boca del trenzado para que este los ensalivara y después de esto los llevo al pequeño orificio e introdujo el primero, viendo que Dúo estaba lo suficientemente excitado introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo, Quatre estaba maravillado ante la escena que tenia enfrente de sus ojos, veía a un Dúo totalmente sonrojado, con pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente y que deliraba cada vez que sus dedos salían y se volvían a meter en su orificio, seria la primera vez que tomaría al trenzado y quería recordarlo, saco los dedos de aquella parte tan intima y se acomodo entre las piernas del trenzado…

-Listo-

El trenzado solo asintió y Quatre coloco su miembro en la entrada introduciéndolo poco a poco mientras veía la cara de su amante que mostraba pequeñas muestras de dolor al ser invadido –Estas bien?-

-Si…puedes continuar-

Quatre le dio un beso en los labios y comenzó con su vaivén en el cual solo se oían gemidos por parte de ambos, Dúo por su parte solo pedía que el ritmo y la fuerza fueran mas salvajes mientras que Quatre lo satisfacía en todo momento acelerando e imprimiendo mas fuerza y profundidad. Quatre no puede evitar morder a Dúo y probar su sangre cuando siente que su semilla es derramada en el interior del trenzado y este en el vientre del rubio. Esperaron un momento mientras se daban pequeños besos en los cuales el rubio da a probar su propia sangre al trenzado y después Quatre se retira del trenzado y se acuesta en un lado de este para abrazarlo mientras le besaba la frente.

(/n … por lo visto salio chiquito u.u)

-Gracias- Es todo lo que Dúo pudo pronunciar ya que deseaba dormir unas horas

-No tienes por que, sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto-

Quatre miro el reloj y vio que eran las 8 de la mañana, talvez no era tan mala idea ir a ver a los nuevos amigo que había conocido esa noche y mas a ese de mirada esmeralda que se creía todo un Don Juan, aunque era atractivo había algo en el que no encajaba, algo que lo hacia ponerse a la defensiva, seria mejor averiguar pero antes debía de descansar un poco, aunque era un vampiro no se salvaba de tener que descansar, por suerte ellos no tenían que dormir en sarcófagos como los demás de su especie gracias a su Sire.

En otro lugar….

En una habitación oscura se oyen los gritos de alguien desesperado que tiene una pesadilla mientras su novio trata de despertarlo pero no lo consigue.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En unas oscuras calles se ve a una persona siendo perseguida por otra…

-No te dejare escapar maldito! Tienes que pagar por lo que le hiciste a ella-

Un hombre de cabello castaño viene persiguiendo a un joven de cabello negro, el joven no logra divisar la cara de su perseguidor pero, tiene miedo, es un miedo extraño, no sabe distinguir la razón, no es por su vida, en su mente solo tiene la idea de alejarlo de un lugar, tiene miedo de perder lo que tiene en ese lugar y por eso se aleja (/ n… Es algo confuso no creen o.o?)

-Yo… yo no se de que hablas deja de perseguirme- Estaba confundido, de que hablaba ese sujeto?.

Sin querer el joven llega a un callejón sin salida, las nubes que cubrían la luna por fin se alejan dejando al descubierto a un joven que es acorralado, se ve que tiene alrededor de 19 años, un cabello en un tono oscuro que le llega a los hombros, unos ojos rasgados de color oscuro, lleva puesto una capa la cual no deja ver la vestimenta que trae puesta. Pero aun el señor continúa entre las sombras y solo se alcanza a ver unos ojos de color azul.

-Crees que te dejare escapar?-

-Déjanos en paz, no te hemos hecho nada!- En ese instante dejo todas las dudas atrás, es como si fuera otra persona.

-No mientas, te aprovechaste de que nos fuimos y tú los mataste, mataste a toda mi familia!-

-Eso no es cierto!-

El señor ataca al muchacho pero este lo esquiva, de repente los ojos del joven se vuelven rojos y unos colmillos aparecen en su boca dando a conocer que se trata de un ser oscuro.

-Maldito, te matare a ti y a todos los de tu estirpe-

-Eso no lo creo-

El joven en un rápido movimiento se acerca al hombre y le rompe le rompe el cuello para después dejarlo caer. El joven vuelve a la normalidad y se asusta por lo que había hecho.

-Pero, que hice?. Nooooooooooo!-

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Nooooooooooooo!- Wufei despierta siendo agarrado de los hombros por su novio

-Wufei, todo esta bien era un sueño-

Wufei sin embargo continua muy asustado, ese sueño era tan real, sintió el deseo de eliminar a ese sujeto de mil y una formas y eso era lo que lo atormentaba,

-No Treize, ese no era un sueño- Y Wufei empieza a sollozar en el hombro de este.

-Tranquilízate, quieres contármelo?-

-No, por ahora no- Wufei abraza a Treize y este trata de calmarlo

Nunca lo había visto así por un simple sueño, llevaban 2 años como pareja y era la primera vez que sucedía.

-Treize, cuando nos vamos- Quería cambiar el tema y que mejor que ver lo de su próximo viaje

-Te refieres al mensaje que recibimos-

-Si, ellos ya saben donde están -

-Mañana, mañana partimos-

-Ellos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a ella-

-Y si no son ellos?-

-De todos modos lo pagaran-

La misma historia volvía a renacer, una venganza que atraería grandes desgracias. Como lo fue 2 siglos antes.

-------------------------------Horas más tarde en el restaurante "Moon"-------------------

Los cazadores esperaban a sus sospechosos, Heero traía una camisa negra y unos jeans azules mientras que Trowa traía una camisa azul y unos jeans azules (creo que nada mas cambiaron de camisas :P)

- Aun no llegan-

-No-

- ya son las 3:10, Crees que aparezcan-

-Que no, cuantas veces piensas preguntar lo mismo Trowa-

-Hasta que me aburra-

-¬.¬U No se como es posible que seamos primos-

-Tampoco yo ¬.¬-

-Hn-

- Y si son ellos, como los encontramos?-

-Creo que ellos nos encontraran a nosotros-

- Tu crees eso?-

-si-

5 minutos mas tarde

-creo que ya nos vamos-

-Y si nos esperamos 5 minutos más Heero, es que no me han traído lo que ordene-

- Está bien-

Estaban tan concentrados que no notaron cuando sus citas llegaban.

-Disculpen la tardanza- Dijo un Dúo muy sonriente

-Dúo, Quatre!- Trowa no pudo evitar asombrarse al igual que Heero. Parecía que los dos cazadores veían a dos fantasmas, sus principales sospechosos se encontraban ahí, enfrente de sus ojos.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, pero como comprenderán, nosotros tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender-

- No tienes por que dar explicaciones hermoso Quatre- este solo sonrió ante el comentario

- Trajeron la información-

-Claro que si señor Yuy- Dijo un Dúo sonriente

-Señor? ò.ó – a Heero no le había agradado el comentario, Apenas tenia 19 años, ¿De donde le veía los hijos?

- Perdón, veo que no le agrado mi comentario **señor Yuy-**

**-** No te preocupes Dúo lo que pasa es que a mi primo no le gusta que le digan señor-

-Entonces como le puedo decir-

-Heero- A Heero solo le quedo darle permiso de pronunciar su nombre, aunque escuchaba la conversación que tenían en ese momento su mente estaba en que ahora ya no tenían sospechosos

-Gracias Heero-

-Hn-

-Creo que solo dejamos la información y nos vamos- Diciendo esto Dúo deja los informes en la mesa y se acerca a Quatre

-Pero que prisa tienen, desearía que ustedes se quedaran a acompañarnos- mientras Trowa decía esto examinaba a los invitados minuciosamente, ambos era unos bombones como el decía y siendo ahora libres de sospecha que le impedía a el tener una pequeña aventura

-Lo lamento mucho Trowa pero Dúo y yo tenemos que ir a arreglar unas cosas, Dúo vamonos- Quatre agarra el brazo de Dúo y están por retirarse cuando escuchan la voz de Heero

-No piensan decirnos nada sobre el caso?-

-por que deberíamos de decirle algo, ustedes son investigadores y si bien quieren la fama pues, esfuércense- Fue todo lo que dijo Dúo

-No veo por que te pones así mi estimado Dúo, mi primo solo quería hacer una conversación para que te quedaras a comer con nosotros-

-Eso no fue lo que me pareció- Dúo solo quería salir de ese lugar

- Es cierto lo que dice su primo Heero – Quatre se vio en la necesidad de intervenir

-Hn-

Quatre y Dúo se quedaron viendo y se enviaron mensajes

Q… Que opinas

D… Son extraños, hay que tener cuidado

Q… opino lo mismo

D… Creo que deberíamos de investigar

-Muy bien Trowa, nos quedaremos pero con una condición- El rostro del rubio se había puesto serio y su voz autoritaria

-Cual mi Angel?- Quatre solo sonrió por el comentario mientras que Heero y Dúo esperaban con mucha curiosidad lo que pediría el rubio

-Deja de coquetear conmigo y con mi novio- A Trowa le sorprendió mucho, Dúo no se imaginaba que Quatre dijera eso pero a el no le incomodaba, mientras que Heero esa noticia no le gustaba aunque no sabia las razones del por que de su enojo.

- Tu… Tu novio?... Quiere decir que Dúo es tu novio, Dúo es cierto?-

-Si, no te sorprendas tanto Trowa- Le dijo un Dúo muy divertido

-Si es así por que ustedes permitían que Trowa se hiciera ilusiones- Todos voltearon hacia Heero, al parecer ya tenia más ganas de hablar.

-Es simple, yo se que ambos somos atractivos y por lo tanto siempre nos encontramos con tipos como tu primo, así que ya estamos acostumbrados, por lo demás yo se que Quatre solo me quiere a mí, aceptas la condición Trowa o nos podemos retirar-

-Claro Dúo-

-Veo que si me entendiste Trowa-

A Quatre esto le causaba risa, ya había arruinado las esperanzas que tenia Trowa para conquistarlo y de paso también las que tenía para Dúo.

-Podemos comenzar, Quatre y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo así que mejor empecemos-

En ese momento llega la orden que había pedido Trowa

-Disculpen, es que ya había pedido esto antes de que llegaran-

-No te preocupes, si quieren continuamos la conversación en otro momento- Repuso Quatre

-No, tenemos que dejar esto en claro ahora-

-Que carácter Heero, bien yo igual deseo poner las cosas en claro- Dijo un Dúo muy serio – No queremos que ustedes se interpongan entre nuestras investigaciones, ya tenemos suficientes distracciones como para tener que soportarlos a ustedes también-

-Tal vez no tendrían tantas interrupciones si dejaran el romance para después- respondió Heero

- No tienes por que decir eso!-

- Ten en claro una cosa Dúo, nosotros investigaremos por nuestra parte y no queremos que ustedes se entrometan, no saben en lo que se están metiendo, este no es un caso como las que ustedes están acostumbrados a tener-

-Nosotros sabemos bien en lo que nos estamos metiendo- Quatre sospechaba que ellos sabían algo mas de lo que aparentaban y era su momento de sacárselos

-Creo que no lo sabes mi querido Quatre- Por fin hablaba otra vez Trowa

-Sabemos bien de que se trata todo esto- menciono Dúo

-Ustedes no saben nada- y Heero seguía en contra del trenzado

-Y ustedes que creen saber, apenas llevan unos días con este nuevo caso mientras nosotros llevamos meses- El rubio tenia que lograr saber que sabían ellos y la persona que le diría todo sería Trowa

-Nosotros llevamos años Quatre, ustedes no saben con que tipos de seres se enfrentan, ellos no son humanos- Eureka, Quatre había logrado enterarse por fin de lo que ellos sabían, por ahora con eso se conformaría

-Trowa cállate!- Heero solo opto por callar a su primo que andaba hablando demás

-Creo que hoy no se podrá conversar sobre esto así que nos retiramos, nos veremos después, y ya les dije, no intervengan en nuestro caso- Fueron las ultimas palabras de Dúo y se retiro con Quatre

---------------------Afuera del restaurante--------------------------------------

Ambos jóvenes se retiraban

D… Ellos lo saben

Q… Si, tenemos que eliminarlos

D…Creo que primero debemos de investigar quienes son

Q…Crees que ellos sean

D…Si, es lo mas probable, quien mas estaría enterado de lo que pasa

Q…Entonces empecemos

D… Creo que ya no somos sospechosos ante ellos, el hechizo que tenemos nos ayuda en mucho

Q… Tienes razón, "el" nos sigue ayudando después de todo

Continuara……

Bien hasta aquí llega el tercer capitulo, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, espero que sea muy pronto… Dejen reviews…………

Dudas y aclaraciones ya saben donde…

Setsuna


End file.
